DE 195 25 169 C2 discloses a severing device which is arranged in the path of the continuous web, and which severing device is arranged, in the path of the continuous web, upstream of the transverse cutting arrangement consisting of a blade cylinder and a cooperating cutting groove and folding blade cylinder. The transverse cutting device is assigned to the subsequent folding apparatus, and cuts the continuous web into product sections in the course of its operation.
A continuous web guidance device between a former and a folding apparatus and having a severing device is known from DE 101 59 937 A1. The severing device severs the continuous web in case of a stoppage of the folding system. The severing device has a blade element with an actuating assembly which is operated by a pressure medium. A clamping device is arranged upstream of the severing device.
DE 42 10 190 A1 discloses a severing device with a safety arrangement. A severed continuous web is moved out of the operating path of the continuous web in the course of being severed.
DE 102 22 586 A1 discloses an arrangement for treating a web of material. Respective web severing devices are provided on a web travel path both upstream and downstream of a material treatment station.
Two severing devices, which are arranged upstream of a folding unit, are disclosed in JP 04-175 165 A. The first severing device cuts through the running web, and a continuous web section, which was deflected by the first cut, is cut off by the second severing device while the machine is stopped.